


O dia da mentira

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, M/M, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Era primeiro de abril, e Arrietty e Killua estavam dispostos a utilizar todo o seu arsenal de traquinagens. A vítima predileta de Killua era Gon. E a vítima predileta de Arrietty era todo mundo.(Mas Leorio receberia uma atenção especial por ser idiota.)





	O dia da mentira

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Fanfic classificada como “shonen-ai” porque Kurapika e Leorio são namorados, mas o foco é a comédia.
> 
> Arrietty e Kurode são personagens criados por mim.

— Chegou o volume 35 de Hiato x Hiato! — berrou Arrietty, escancarando a porta da sala.

— O quê?! Onde? — exclamou Leorio, erguendo os olhos do jogo de cartas.

— No jornaleiro perto da padaria. Eu só estava com trocados, então não pude comprar. Os exemplares estão acabando!

— Isso é uma emergência!

Leorio levantou-se, catou a carteira e as chaves e saiu a toda do apartamento. A vizinha gritou quando ele abriu a porta do elevador, e Leorio voltou rapidinho para o quarto para buscar uma calça.

— Eu não acredito que você saiu só de regata e cueca... — murmurou Kurapika, esfregando as pálpebras.

— Ei, me dá um desconto! É uma emergência — grunhiu Leorio, lutando para vestir a calça.

— Leorio, traz balas para a gente? — pediu Gon.

— E chocolates! — emendou Killua.

— E o mangá da Princesa Kiara para mim! — Alluka ergueu os braços.

— Está bem, está bem — resmungou o Paradinight, dando pulinhos enquanto abotoava a calça. — E você, Kura, vai querer alguma coisa?

— Não, obrigado. Você não vai sair só com essa regata, vai?

Leorio conferiu a peça de roupa, caminhou até Kurapika e puxou sua camisa de manga. Vestiu-a em três segundos e já estava no corredor, segurando a carteira e as chaves em uma das mãos e o par de sapatos na hora. Arrietty fechou a porta e fitou o Kuruta, que estava de olhos arregalados e cabelos bagunçados.

— Eu não acredito que ele fez isso... — murmurou o loiro, arrumando suas madeixas. — Do que está rindo, Arrietty?

Ela desabou no sofá, as mãos na barriga. Gon e Killua deixaram de lado o jogo de cartas e se aproximaram para garantir se Arrietty finalmente havia enlouquecido. Kurode aproximou-se também, cheirando seus pés.

— Eu não acredito que ele realmente foi! — disse a garota, ofegante. — Que idiota! Seu dono é muito idiota, Kurode!

— Ué, não era para ele ir? — perguntou Gon.

— Ah! — fez Killua. — Muito bom, Arrietty!

Ela se sentou, e Killua sentou-se a seu lado. Os dois riram horrores juntos.

— Mas o que está acontecendo? — Gon fez uma carinha amuada de quem estava muito perdido.

— Foi uma pegadinha de primeiro de abril, Gon. A Arrietty fez o Leorio sair correndo daqui à toa — explicou Kurapika.

— Ah... Então, não tem volume novo de Hiato x Hiato?

Arrietty e Killua olharam para ele. Depois trocaram olhares. E voltaram a rir.

Leorio voltou uma hora depois com uma expressão derrotada. Sentou-se no tapete, pôs a sacola de doces sobre a mesa de centro e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do namorado.

— Eu cheguei tarde demais. Já tinham comprado todos os exemplares.

— Caramba, Leorio! — disse Arrietty. — Olha o que você fez.

— É! — entoou Killua. — Se fosse eu no seu lugar, tinha chegado no jornaleiro como um raio e trazido o mangá de volta em dois segundos.

— Me defende, Kura — implorou Leorio, fitando o Kuruta.

— Você roubou minha camisa.

— Mas foi por uma boa causa.

— Não.

— Me defende, Kurode!

O cachorro cheirava os sapatos dele.

— Eu rodei um monte de quarteirões atrás desse volume, está bem? Mas não encontrei em lugar algum.

— Ué... — fez Gon. — Mas, Arrietty, você não tinha dito que era uma pegadinha de primeiro de abril?

Leorio aprumou-se de súbito. Arrietty arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Eu disse?

— Muito bem, mocinha! — Leorio aproximou-se, olhando feio para ela. — Isso não teve a menor graça!

— Ah, teve, sim. Teve muita! — defendeu Killua.

— O tio Leorio saiu no corredor só de cueca! — complementou Alluka, rindo.

— O tio Leorio é muito bobo, né, Alluka?

— Sim!

— Isso. Não. Tem. Graça — grunhiu Leorio. — Kurapika, você é a mãe. Brigue com eles. Ponha todo mundo de castigo.

— O quê? Que história é essa de eu ser a mãe?

— Ora, é porque você é o mais sensato de nós, está sempre impondo regras e censurando todo mundo, e até o Kurode te obedece.

— Mas eu sou homem. A Arrietty é mulher e mais velha. Não deveria ser ela a mãe?

Leorio olhou para Arrietty.

— Eu disse “sensato”.

— Ei...

Kurapika ficou quieto por um instante.

— Você tem razão. Agora, quer me devolver minha camisa?

— Mas e a bronca?

— Você foi suficientemente idiota para cair em uma pegadinha tão previsível. Se alguém merece bronca, é você. Agora, devolva minha camisa.

Leorio inspirou fundo, os olhos brilhando de raiva.

— Vem pegar, então! — bradou, marchando para o quarto logo em seguida.

 

— O jantar está pronto, meninos — gritou Arrietty da porta da cozinha. — Vocês também, Alluka e Kurode.

— Oba! — Alluka largou o mangá da Princesa Kiara e correu até a mesa. — Janta! Janta!

— Arrietty — choramingou Gon, andando de mansinho no corredor. — O Killua pregou uma peça em mim no videogame. Briga com ele!

— Mas a mãe não era o Kurapika?

— O Kurapika disse para eu deixar de ser bobo...

— Então, deixa de ser bobo, Gon. O que ele te fez?

— Ele disse para a gente apostar a sobremesa em uma partida de morte súbita no Mortal Hunting, mas tinha desconectado meu controle do console sem eu perceber. Aí, eu tomei um monte de pancada e só vi o que estava acontecendo quando era muito tarde e acabei perdendo.

— Problema seu, Gon. Vai ficar sem sobremesa. E, depois, o Killua sempre faz isso, independentemente de ser primeiro de abril ou não.

Ele abriu a boca para argumentar, mas não havia argumentos. Killua surgiu logo depois e se jogou sobre seus ombros.

— Adivinha quem vai comer duas sobremesas hoje!

— Sai, Killua! Seu chato!

— Ora, o que é isso? — Killua estendeu o braço. — Vamos, nós somos amigos. Sem ressentimentos, está bem?

Gon fitou o braço estendido com desconfiança, mas aceitou apertar a mão do Zoldyck. E tomou um belo choque.

— Killua!

— Maninho, não seja mau com ele.

— Eu divido a sobremesa do Gon com você, Alluka.

— Oba!

Killua sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha da irmãzinha.

— E o Kurapika e o Leorio? — indagou Arrietty enquanto servia a ração de Kurode.

— Eu estou aqui — anunciou Kurapika, sentando-se à mesa. — O Leorio ainda está chateado por causa de hoje à tarde e não quer sair do quarto.

— Ao menos, você conseguiu sua camisa de volta — respondeu Arrietty, marota.

O Kuruta enrubesceu.

— É outra camisa...

Com todos sentados à mesa, Arrietty destampou a panela de _curry_. Killua fez menção de pegar a concha, mas recuou.

— Espere aí... É realmente seguro comer uma refeição que você cozinhou no primeiro de abril?

— Killua, se eu quisesse envenenar vocês, há outros meios mais eficientes. E, depois, veneno nem funciona contigo, e o faro do Gon é melhor que o do Kurode.

Nesse momento, Gon deu uma cafungada no _curry_.

— Está seguro!

Arrietty deu de ombros.

— Não disse?

Eles já estavam no meio da refeição quando Leorio apareceu, ainda sisudo. Sentou-se ao lado de Kurapika, mas não lhe dirigiu o olhar. Alluka sentiu o clima pesado e decidiu interferir:

— Obrigada por trazer o mangá da Princesa Kiara, tio Leorio.

Ele grunhiu qualquer coisa ininteligível.

— Leorio, a Alluka está agradecendo. Seja gentil com ela.

— De nada — respondeu Leorio entre dentes.

Kurapika esfregou a têmpora.

— Quem quer sobremesa? — perguntou Arrietty após todos terminarem o jantar.

— Eu! — exclamaram as crianças.

— Certo, então... — Arrietty retirou as fatias de bolo da geladeira para distribuir em pratinhos. — Uma para mim. Uma para o Kurapika. Uma para o Leorio. Uma para a Alluka. E duas para o Killua, porque ele ganhou a fatia do Gon!

— Não é justo! — protestou o Freecss.

— Gon, aposta é aposta. Cumpra sua palavra — recomendou Kurapika.

— Mas o Killua trapaceou!

— Não trapaceei, nada! Você que puxou seu controle até desconectar do console sem perceber!

— Que mentira, Killua!

Arrietty ignorou a briga e serviu os pratos. Kurode foi o único a se apiedar da carinha desolada de Gon e apoiou a cabeça em suas pernas. Killua, por sua vez, era só risos. Até provar da primeira fatia.

— Mas o que...? — Tossiu. — Eca! Que nojo! Que porcaria é essa?!

Assustada, Alluka abaixou a colher.

— O que houve, maninho?

— Esse bolo está estragado! Isso nem é bolo, para começo de conversa! Isso... isso é... — Killua virou o rosto bem lentamente, uma aura assassina consumindo-o. — O que é isso, Arrietty?

Leorio e Kurapika pousaram seus pratos cuidadosamente sobre a mesa. Gon olhava para todo mundo em expectativa.

— Eh? Nada de mais.

— O que é isso?

Ela sorriu, traquinas.

— Esponja de banho com cobertura de chocolate.

Killua disparou como um raio sobre ela, mas Arrietty era ágil. Desviou-se de todos os golpes e deu-lhe uma rasteira.

— Maninho!

— Ora, sua...

— O que foi, Killua? Está espumando de raiva?

Gon riu até desabar da cadeira.

 

— Leorio — murmurou Kurapika, recostando-se no batente da porta. — O que você está fazendo?

O Paradinight estava imerso na análise de alguns diagramas no computador e demorou alguns segundos para responder.

— Arquitetando minha vingança.

— Leorio, esqueça isso. Foi só uma pegadinha boba. Ninguém nem se machucou.

— É, mas agora a vizinha do terceiro andar vai pensar que eu sou um tarado!

— Bem, isso é culpa sua. Ninguém mandou sair por aí só de cueca.

— É culpa da Arrietty, e você sabe bem disso!

Kurapika suspirou e pousou as mãos em seus ombros.

— Você deveria relaxar e ir dormir.

— Não.

— Vamos, Leorio. Venha. Venha comigo.

— Ah, saia daqui! — resmungou Leorio, desvencilhando-se.

Kurapika trincou os dentes.

— Faça como quiser. Eu vou ler.

— Boa leitura.

— Preciso ler no computador.

— E?

Um minuto depois, Kurapika batia a porta do quarto na cara de Leorio. Abandonado pelo próprio namorado, o pobrezinho arrastou-se até a sala e ligou a televisão na esperança de encontrar uma reprise de Hiato x Hiato. Arrietty saía da cozinha com um prato de bolo nas mãos.

— Ah, você está aí? — disse, sentando-se ao lado dele. — E então? Arquitetando seu plano de vingança?

— O Kurapika me expulsou do quarto.

Ela riu.

— Mas é claro. Ele não aprova vingança.

Leorio olhou para ela.

— Bom, não vinganças fúteis... Ei.

Leorio inspirou fundo.

— O que é agora?

— Foi só uma brincadeira, está bem? E admita, foi engraçado.

— Não foi, não!

— Foi, sim! Você devia ter visto a forma como reagiu. Parecia até o Kurode quando houve o som dos petiscos.

Ele resmungou, trocando os canais. Ainda estava chateado. Arrietty empurrou seu ombro de leve.

— Vamos...

— Está bem! Está bem! Foi engraçado. Do seu ponto de vista.

— Foi engraçado do meu também — disse Killua, que ia a cozinha pegar um copo d’água.

— Não te perguntei nada, moleque!

— Então... — disse Arrietty. — Amigos?

Leorio suspirou.

— Está bem. Amigos. Agora diz para o Kurapika deixar eu voltar para o quarto?

Ela riu de novo.

— Claro. — Ficou um momento cutucando a fatia de bolo. — E, de qualquer maneira, você jamais conseguiria me pregar uma peça.

— Ei!

— Estou mentindo?

Eles trocaram olhares. Leorio fez uma careta.

— Acho que tem razão.

Arrietty abaixou o rosto para o bolo. Estendeu o prato para Leorio.

— Tome.

— O quê?

— É a última fatia. Fique com ela.

— Está achando que eu sou idiota, é? Isso aí é só uma esponja! Eu vi quando o Killua mordeu.

— Não, não esta. Eu fiz várias fatias de bolo falsas usando esponjas de banho, mas também fiz um bolo de verdade para mim; sabe, para comer escondida enquanto ria de vocês. Esta é a última fatia do bolo de verdade.

Leorio arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Sério mesmo?

— Sério.

Ele conferiu o relógio, só para ter certeza. Já passava da meia-noite. Não que Arrietty precisasse da desculpa de primeiro de abril para pregar peças... Mas ela estava sendo tão diplomática!

— Está bem. Eu aceito. Obrigado.

— De nada.

Leorio pegou o prato e provou do bolo. Não conseguiu mastigar direito. A consistência era estranha.

— Arrietty... você mentiu.

Ela olhou para ele.

— Eu sei.

**Author's Note:**

> Para vídeo da pegadinha da esponja, veja este vídeo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vc6nt6z3JrI
> 
> Confira também a “April Fool’s Day”, fanfic de 1º de abril escrita no ano passado.


End file.
